


Ангедония

by Marianne_Cross



Series: D.Gray-man Alphabet [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Тысячелетний Граф замирает напротив зеркала.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ангедония - состояние, для которого характерно полное отсутствие наслаждения или частичная утрата испытывать и получать удовольствие от жизни, а также всего происходящего.

Тысячелетний Граф замирает напротив зеркала.

Кажется, что он человек, лишь у людей бывают такие печальные лица, иссеченные, исчерченные морщинками.

Но это лишь кажется, выдают глаза зверя, страдающего от голода.  
Графу грустно, из них вот-вот польются темные, пропитанные Темной Материей, слезы.

Подобная печаль могла прийти к чрезмерно чувствительному пастуху, перерезающему горло выращенной овце.

И к палачу, по долгу выжимающему страдальческий всхлип из еще по-детски нежного горла.

Но, кажется, сейчас Тысячелетний Граф жалеет, что он тот, кто есть.  
Убийца, живущий за счет поглощения душ.

Ведь среди них была та, по которой он, кажется, и скучает сейчас.  
Убивать - ремесло, ничего большего, малодушно позволять ему налагать отпечаток на личность.

Но уже поздно об этом думать - тьма и грусть давно пропитали Графа, слились с ним, как бисквит с пропиткой.

Кажется, если бы кто-то сейчас попытался съесть Графа, скривился от горько-кислого вкуса.

Мысль похожа на шутку.

Граф пытается поднять уголки губ, но улыбка по кукольному ненатуральна. Она меркнет за считанные секунды.

Печаль когтисто обжимает нутро.

Графу кажется, что ничто в обреченном им на уничтожение мире не способно порадовать.

Он давно не смеется от того, что ему хорошо, хотя часто издает звуки, означающие проявление веселья.

В маске это гораздо проще, в ней кажется, что люди довольно забавные. Граф хохочет. Граф улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, так устроена маска.

И всегда при этом испытывает лишь грусть.

Он ее заслужил, и она - его знамя, зато разве не он самый сильный на свете, как и самый успешный? Он вечный, почти бессмертный.

Граф пытается расхохотаться, ведь злодеям положено смеяться над неудачниками, а в его случае таких - целый свет.

Так смеялись бы садовые ножницы в саду, где вместо бутонов на стеблях растут кровавые головы.

Так смеялся бы тот, кто совсем не способен злорадствовать. Но Граф знает, стоит сменить облик, способность вернется.

Но уверенность тает, потому, что когда мысли в миллионный раз возвращаются к давно убитому им Четырнадцатому, слезы, чернильные, как безлунно-беззвездная ночь, сползают до самого рта.

Тысячелетний плачет сейчас не о тех, кого он убивал и калечил, заставлял все потерять, а лишь о себе.

Ведь это же так нечестно - иметь все и быть таким несчастливым!  
Ничего не хотеть, как не имеет желаний меч, врубаясь в плоть. Так, как не жаждет ничего могильный камень, мертвец не желает!

Ну нет, неправда!

Боль прячет когти, уступая дорогу по-огненному горячему возмущению.

Тысячелетний протестует, он оформляет свое стремление, возводит на пьедестал. Оно отныне - чтобы к нему вернулся Четырнадцатый. Еще не понимая, настолько ли тот правда нужен ему, либо из страха стать тем, кто совсем не имеет желаний - пустой куклой.

Он вспоминает Четырнадцатого: отсвет такого же, как и свой, золотистого взгляда, но не голодного, а призывного, и кровь начинает нестись по венам.

Огонь внутри вздымается пожаром - так горел бы лес вековых, необъятных деревьев.

Слезы медленно растворяются в коже, испаряются, забирая с собой походящие на трупные пятна со щек.

И тогда Тысячелетний Граф улыбается предвкушающей, широкой улыбкой, и становится похож на человека сильнее, чем когда остановился у зеркала.

На безумного человека.

И ему кажется теперь, когда Четырнадцатый вернется, совместно с ним вернется страсть к жизни, способность к искренней радости.

Но ему только кажется.


End file.
